


Ele vai voltar

by OzzyCorin



Series: Dois quebrados não formam um inteiro [1]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: After Case 2: Singapore Sky, Clark is gone, It's not really sad, Light Angst, Sam is sad, ooc probably, tá em português galera hahah
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzyCorin/pseuds/OzzyCorin
Summary: Após o golpe do Team Confidence, Sam perde tudo, incluindo seu irmão. Mas ele se recusa a aceitar isso.
Relationships: Clark Ibrahim & Sam Ibrahim
Series: Dois quebrados não formam um inteiro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207070





	Ele vai voltar

**Author's Note:**

> haha então, ficou bem curtinho e ruim, mas essa era a intenção  
> essa é a primeira história de uma série de outras que vão se focar apenas nos irmãos Ibrahim, e eu espero que vocês gostem

Solidão não era um sentimento tão conhecido por Sam Ibrahim.

O vazio em seu peito e a constante insatisfação eram bem mais frequentes e facilmente reconhecíveis do que a estranha sensação que o acometia no momento.

Enquanto ele lia a carta, no quarto vazio de seu irmão, Sam passou a se perguntar porquê ele sentia que havia perdido algo tão importante na sua vida. Por que seu minúsculo e quebrado coração parecia se quebrar e quebrar a cada palavra lida? Por que o vazio daquele quarto o deixava incomodado? Por que a primeira vez que seu irmão limpou o lugar foi justamente no dia em que ele saiu de sua vida?

O papel em sua mão se tornou molhado, e Sam se surpreendeu ao ver que estava chorando.

Ele nunca chorou. Então por que agora?

Amassando a carta e a jogando em um canto qualquer, ele deixou o quarto e trancou a porta. Era melhor negar o óbvio do que ter que lidar com algo tão instável quanto sentimentos e emoções.

Se Clark queria ficar brincando de piloto com seu querido amigo Lewis, então que seja. O homem tinha outros assuntos a tratar, e um irmão rebelde e covarde não iria o impedir de continuar tentando reaver sua fortuna.

— Ele vai voltar. – ele disse em voz alta. – Ele não vai conseguir viver muito tempo sem minha ajuda financeira e vai voltar.

Apesar de colocar toda a sua convicção nisso, apesar do quanto ele queria acreditar no que disse, uma voz vagamente familiar dentro do Ibrahim não tinha tanta certeza disso. Ele prontamente ignorou essa voz.

_ Eu tenho certeza. _

Com o peso em seu coração e o inexplicável sentimento de solidão, ele seguiu com seu dia. Vez ou outra ele se pegava pensando no que o irmão diria ao acompanhá-lo em suas tarefas. Em alguns momentos, ele achava ter visto os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados passando por ele.

A falta que seu estúpido irmão mais novo fazia era ridiculamente imensa. Enquanto tentava se focar no que seu mais recente investidor sugeria para seu negócio, Sam se lembrava de como eram nesses momentos que Clark iria ser mais falante. Apesar de não estar tão interessado nos negócios, ele continuava se mantendo atualizado com os assuntos que envolviam a corrida e tudo que podia ameaçar ainda mais a sua paixão.

— …e dito tudo isso, eu gostaria de revisar mais uma vez o contrato, já que esta sua ideia de cassino possui diversos riscos legais para mim, entendido? – o homem terminou seu monólogo, arqueando suas sobrancelhas para o ex-príncipe, que apenas grunhiu e afirmou para seu advogado, que passou uma cópia do contrato para o possível patrocinador.

Assim que ele deixou o lugar, ele sentiu o peso do cansaço recaindo sob si, assim como uma dor de cabeça. Seus dias sempre foram tão longos? Era como se toda a energia de seu corpo tivesse sido sugada. Talvez ele tenha relaxado com o tempo que passou vivendo sem se preocupar tanto em como ganhar dinheiro para manter seus hábitos luxuosos. Ou talvez seu irmão realmente fizesse falta.

Assim que chegou em seu apartamento, Sam tomou um longo banho de banheira, jantou e foi se deitar, embora sua mente não desse sinais de querer deixá-lo ir dormir. Ao invés disso, ele passou um bom tempo se lembrando da leveza que a aura descontraída de seu irmão trazia. Das pequenas broncas por conta das piadas feitas em eventos, das discussões sobre a substituição de algum membro de equipe, dos momentos pacíficos em que Clark decidia despensar o cozinheiro deles para preparar algo.

Eles nunca passaram muito tempo separados, e parecia irreal que isso fosse acontecer no momento. Se aqueles golpistas não tivessem aparecido, talvez eles pudessem continuar morando juntos. Talvez as coisas estivessem melhor para eles caso eles tivessem tomado mais cuidado. Talvez Clark finalmente pudesse voltar a sentir felicidade ao voar caso eles tivessem tido mais tempo pra conversarem sobre isso.

Uma infinidade de  _ talvez…  _ passaram por sua mente até que seus olhos se tornaram muito pesados para mantê-lo acordado.

Enquanto ele navegava para o que poderia ser uma noite sem sonhos, ele voltou a ouvir aquela voz, que se recusava a aceitar a realidade que ele criou. Ela parecia estranhamente com a de seu irmão.

_ “Talvez isso poderia ter acontecido de qualquer forma, mesmo sem a ação de ninguém os prejudicando.” _

Rídiculo. Sam não via motivos para Clark querer deixar de viver com ele. Ele dava tudo o que seu irmão mais novo poderia querer. Por isso ele tinha certeza de que ele iria voltar. Ele sempre voltava.

_ “Acredite no que quiser.” _ , Clark disse, sabendo que seria apenas mais uma batalha perdida.

— Você vai voltar… – Sam respondeu, finalmente deixando o sono o levar.


End file.
